gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Isiah Friedlander
American |affiliations = Michael De Santa (Formerly) |vehicles = Red Comet |businesses = Psychologist |voice = Bryan Scott Johnson }} '''Dr. Isiah Friedlander '''is a professional therapist in Los Santos and appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. Isiah Friedlander is Michael's therapist. He sees him once a week. He also has a popular practice on the Pacific Bluffs coastline. Dr. Friedlander is portrayed as an over-the-top version of a "Hollywood" psychotherapist. He's overpriced (as seen in an email where he raises his rates a reasonable 75%) and seems not to actually care about his patients. In cutscenes he's seen looking at his watch waiting for the session time to expire. He is also not concerned much about Michael's behavior as the latter confesses that he is able to kill without remorse and may have killed someone on the way to Isiah's home. However, he is sort of helpful at some points. Dr. Friedlander also appears in the mission Reuniting the Family in which he listens to Amanda and Michael argue about their relationship but makes no effort to intervene in any way. Death Later in the game (in an optional visit), he tells Michael that he is leaving Los Santos and has gotten his own TV show. He then informs Michael that he needs to find a new therapist and implies that he's going to be using Michael's case in his show. Angry, Michael chases after Friedlander. Michael then has the choice to kill him or let him go. If you happen to kill him, you'd get a refund of all the sessions you've paid as Michael. Regardless of Michael's choice, an internet news article and radio broadcast will still say that he was murdered following his rise to prominence, even if he wasn't killed. Background On his official website, Dr. Friedlander is said to be a psychotherapist, media personality, secular Buddhist, and keen model boat enthusiast. Isiah received a Bachelor's Degree in marketing from the University of San Andreas, Los Santos in 1984 and a Doctorate Degree in Psychology in 1986 from an unknown defunct learning institution. He has also travelled in Asia frequently. Isiah has been widely praised for exposing the culture of narcissism in the ganglands of 1980s San Andreas and also criticised for its overuse of hyphens. He is a leading authority in the field of Sociopathic Personality Disorder and has treated both celebrities and criminals. Isiah has become one of the most respected and in-demand therapists in Los Santos as of 2013. Missions appearances ;GTA V * Franklin and Lamar * Chaos * Reuniting the Family * Abandonment Issues - (Can be killed) Trivia * His nickname in high school was "pube head". * When playing as Michael you can hear his commentary on the situation based on in-game events. When asking about Michael's behavior, you can hear a variety of scripted lines depending on how often you've caused mayhem as him, as well as how often you've engaged in adultery as him. You also have the option to agree or disagree with his evaluation of Michael's character. * An after credits scene shows his Psychiatric Evaluation which notes the player's behavior. This includes, but isn't limited to making the way you make friends, laziness, addiction to chaos, whether he thinks you justify your despicable actions, how often you partake in hobbies like Yoga, and whether or not he can assume you're a closet homosexual. * After completing Abandonment Issues, Isiah also dies regardless of choice, as Weazel News revealed that he was murdered before hosting the TV show. *Even if Michael has hired prostitutes he will still state that he has had no sexual problems when choosing to agree with the evaluation. *In Abandonment Issues, if Micheal chose to ignore Isiah Friedlander, he would still reply to you even after the news said that he's dead. Gallery Affordable-healthcare.jpg|Dr. Isiah Friedlander Michaelstherapist.png Artwork del Dr Friedlander.png|Dr. Isiah Friedlander's artwork. Navigation hu:Isiah Friedlander Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters